


Quality Time

by NewSalt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maledom/Femsub, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewSalt/pseuds/NewSalt
Summary: Jaune is cajoled by Ruby into visiting her mom's house somewhere on the outer reaches of Patch. While Jaune is completely oblivious to Ruby's true intentions, the young huntress-in-training is just as ignorant about the secrets kept between her mom and the blond boy.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. The bull arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Commission by Sloth In Space.

A lone taxi drove through the thick nestle of the woods which covered the outer districts of Patch. The driver had already begun to accelerate rather rampantly as soon as he had left the city limits, and now the trees outside were made into indistinguishable ribbons flashing past the window, like a perpetual zoetrope. Sometimes the shadow of an animal could be spotted between the boles, but it was almost impossible to discern bird from deer.  
  
Soon the black asphalt of the throughway dissolved and turned into a straight dirt road without set end. Enveloped by an immense green forest where pine trees extended further and further down the horizon, it seemed almost like they had entered a lost world, but that was not quite true. For Ruby, it was home.  
  
The destination was Summer’s house and on the backseat sat Ruby and Jaune. Ruby had her face glued to the window while Jaune sat and absentmindedly fiddled with his scroll.  
  
“Ooooh I can’t wait” Ruby erupted with enthusiasm, curling her vocals up and down in sheer excitement. “You and I are going home, together, that is my home though, though I hope you’ll treat it as your own. Home. I mean, feel welcome, just pretend it’s like at home. This is going to be so fun!”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure it will.” Jaune said, not even bothering to look up.  
  
“And it’ll just be us together, yeah, I mean, my mom will be there, but except for that, we’ll be alone… I mean, I hope you don’t mind, but I’m excited regardless, not that I except anything would be different, like, it will just be like always. Nothing is gonna be weird or different this time.”  
  
This time Jaune did not even bother to reply, though he did manage to curve an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, sure, it’s not like I really appreciate how Yang always say I have to leave school around spring break, like, she really really-really just hates all the clowns that get drunk and handsy at that time of year, but that is mainly just her problem, I mean, I always just stay out of trouble while she’s the one going out at night, so, yeah, it’s annoying but then I was kinda surprised you wanted to come with me and be like together…”  
  
It was quick nanosecond where Jaune almost put his scroll down before Ruby continued, even more fast paced and now a tiny bit flustered.  
  
“Though, of course not together-together, like Nora always say, remember that? Yeah, not like that, like Nora said but like if it were like that, together, you know? He he…”  
  
Though there was not really anything different about Ruby being hyperactive, nor Jaune being somewhat aloof, there was something in the air this time that made it seem different. Perhaps it was because Jaune had actually bought a cologne up a price range or because Ruby had actually put in an effort putting on make-up, but the mood in the confined cabin quickly became more awkward as the journey progressed.  
  
“Yeah, don’t worry Rubes.” Jaune muttered. “I’m looking forward to it, spending some time with you and your mom. Having some family downtime, relaxing and all that.”  
  
Both teens now looked out of their respective window, carefully watching the scenery pass. Jaune had never visited Ruby’s home before, nor had he ever visited the otherwise isolated island of Patch, but it did not take much to cajole him into accompanying her. He liked the idea of a simple family idyll, an extended weekend alone with Ruby and her mom…  
  
At least he knew there would not be seven other sisters to mess up his opportunities, the only other one would be back at Vale and drunk on Bacardi Breezers. This time it would just be them alone… Jaune sighed before glancing at his phone again. They had been on the way for about one and a half hour now, which according to his calculations would mean that…  
  
“IT’S THERE!” He suddenly heard Ruby scream.  
  
From the midst of the woods appeared a wide clearing with a big blue lake at its center. The surface rested still like a blank mirror, only a family of ducklings crossing across disturbed its polished sheen. Around the shore was a clean ring of grass, which functioned as a border between the impenetrable shadows of the forest and the clear light of the lake.  
  
The road ended next to a house which looked surprisingly modern for such an isolated location. A two-storycure cabin made with dark wood beams, supporting wide window panes and a large tilted roof on top. Balconies and French doors embellishing the many fine gables around the top floor, but no etching or embellishment marked their prosperity. It blended together like a baroque take on minimalism. It seemed like a cozy place to live in peace, Jaune mused as he exited the cab.  
  
A woman was already waiting on the terrace and while Jaune had hardly the time to stretch his legs, Ruby where already sprinting towards her.  
  
“Alright sir, that’ll be 50 quid.” The driver said, having already unloaded the baggage as he now approached Jaune. As Jaune was still trying to gather his bearings after standing up for the first time in a while, it took him a second before he recalibrated his motoric to find his wallet. However, even as he was about to hand the driver his money, he quickly noticed the man was no longer focused on him.  
  
“Oh really dear, there’s no reason to pay out of your own pocket… I’ll reimburse you in a minute.”  
  
Jaune turned around and was immediately greeted by Ruby’s mom. She was a woman distinctly in her prime, neither looking too young nor too old. As she stepped forward with her small purse to find the change, Jaune was once again taken aback by the sheer beauty she possessed. Her skin was smooth and with a bright complexion, her voice clear and melodic without artificial inflections.  
  
However, not only had the wear of age not left its mark, keeping her youth in a lingering state of perpetuity, but she was also stacked like a Greek goddess. Summer was endowed with thick curves witch trailed her dress into a tight hourglass shape, her rear shaped like a beach volley ball and with two perky melons facing Jaune directly beneath her blouse.  
  
The two massive globes which protruded from her chest was kept neatly in place by a black leather bodice tightened with brown straps, both ends of which were strained desperately in an attempt to keep her entire top in place. The tight fit of her clothe exposed not only how massively well endowed she was, but also the faulty tailoring in her outfit. Even now, Jaune could faintly make out her stiff nipples through the blouse, and it even seemed like small drops of breastmilk were spilling out on the white cloth.  
  
It really did look like if just one strap would break, her entire buxom top would implode from the pressure and expose her body like...  
  
“Ah, where is it? I remember I put a little aside for this situation exactly…” Summer muttered, while the top of her dress distinctly jiggled up and down as she rummaged for the last few coins, even the chauffeur seemed to noticeably tense up.  
  
As soon as he was handed the tip, he hurried back into the car and drove off.  
  
“Ah, I’m glad that’s taken care of.” She said as she turned to Jaune. “Now let me get a look at you… Jaune, Ruby has told me so much about.”  
  
Their eyes locked for a second, but it felt like it was Jaune who was the one to really study the mature beauty. In many ways, she was almost like a carbon copy of Ruby: raven hair, silver eyes, a cute round face. Even the taste for the combat skirt seemed to have been passed down, only her ability to fill out the later was of a more advanced category than Ruby herself could presently achieve.  
  
One could probably drop a 50$ note in between those puppies and it will probably be lost forever, Jaune mused.  
  
“MY what a fine man we have here, I can see why the girls would be so enamored with you…” Summer said, offering a smile both gentle and perhaps even a bit seductive, perhaps…  
  
“Aww mum, don’t be like that.” Ruby came storming after her. “He’s just a friend, nothing more.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” She giggled, again making her ample top half jiggle. “Well, that’s good to know… Jaune, I’m Summer, and I hope you’re hungry as a wolf, for I’ve prepared a mighty lunch.”  
  
Jaune sure was hungry, though it was not really food he was hungry for. Ruby watched from the sideline. She had secretly waited for a moment like this for quite some time, though back at Beacon there was just always too many distractions. Too many teasing sisters to make inappropriate comments, too many redheaded sparring partners to steal him away at any opportune moment. She really hoped this would free her for her all concerns, if it were not for too many embarrassing mothers just waiting to ruin it anyway.  
  
Summer seemed to be very interested in Jaune for some reason, even more so than what would be usual for a mom. Ruby could not put her finger on it, but the way they looked at each other as they made their way to the kitchen seemed weird. Well, it was not like it was going to matter anyway. They would have plenty of time for themselves later on.  
  
Walking between mother and daughter, Jaune felt more comfortable than he had been in a long time, especially next when he saw the feast Summer had cooked. A gigantic buffet had been prepared and practically filled the entire kitchen, not just on the table and counters but also the air was filled with the intoxicating aroma of good homecooked meals. The sight of fresh baked quiches and pies, the sight of various odd and delicious types of bread stacked on the table, along with many fine and eccentric homegrown fruits and vegetables. It could all blow the crappy cafeteria food they served at Beacon right out of the water.  
  
“Awww, mom, you didn’t have to pull out all the stops this time.” Ruby said, rather bashful and failing to hide her thankfulness amidst the embarrassment.  
  
“Now Ruby, I know it’s just been a while since you’ve been home and I wanted to make sure to welcome you back properly, the same goes for your blond friend.” Summer said, clasping her hands while looking at Jaune.  
  
Jaune, who had until now just taken a short break from gawking at Summer to gawk at the food, was now brought sharply back.  
  
“See anything you like sweetheart?” She said as she leaned against the counter.  
  
“Hmm, I’m not sure, there’s plenty of things to choose from.” Jaune was somewhat hesitant.  
  
“Just pick whatever you like.” Summer smiled as she handed him a plate, and so begun the expedition to recover the appetite lost since breakfast.  
  
Ruby was skilled and familiar with the terrain; she knew what items where her favorites and what pickled condiments should be avoided at all cost. Summer was of course the grand chef behind all concoctions, but still approached the food in a more reserved manner. Compared to her options, her plate almost seemed empty. Jaune himself was contemplating what exactly he should pick up when Summer suddenly addressed Ruby.  
  
“So, how is it going at Beacon? Are you having fun sweety?”  
  
Ruby paused for a moment before she answered, apparently it needed some consideration to supply the right answer for such a question.  
  
“Oh it’s going alright. I was a bit uncertain in the beginning but both professor Port and professor Oobleck said it was the right decision to move me up a few classes, plus, I’ve made some more friends now.”  
  
“Yeah, your team mates Weiss and Blake, how they are doing?” Summer enquired.  
  
“Oh they’re fine, you know they’ve been busy practicing lately, especially after Blake started that book club with Jaune.” Ruby answered in a more casual tone this time.  
  
“Oh, a book club? Are you into literature Jaune?” Summer now turned her focus back to Jaune with an interest that was both curious and skeptical.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, it’s just Blake and some other classmates like Coco and Velvet. Weiss still needs more time to take in the bigger… works, so we mainly spend time catching up on separate occasions.” Jaune said while offering an uncharacteristically sly smile.  
  
“He, it’s a wonder you still find time to deal with so many different things.” Ruby laughed. “On top of that you still find time to train with Pyrrha and Nora? It’s really impressive how you always manage to wear them out as well.”  
  
Ruby’s smile was the same as it always was, bright and innocent. In contrast, Summer turned to Jaune with a completely different expression, but also smiling.  
  
“I say, I hope you don’t ever tire yourself out. It would be bad if you fell behind with school and stuff.”  
  
Jaune’s gritted his teeth while his grip on his fork tightened to the point where he almost bended the metal. It was difficult to really tell what his expression meant, but it looked like either pain or pleasure.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve plenty of stamina to keep up.” He finally said, as he breathed with an air of relief.  
  
They returned to finishing their lunch, which was now mostly done without conversation. Jaune who before had appeared the most hesitant, now made sure to finish everything on his plate as soon as possible, to the great delight of Summer. As soon as it was done, the raven-haired mom clapped her hands again.  
  
“Alright, Ruby why don’t you take the luggage upstairs while Jaune and I clear the tables.”  
  
“Ah, okay, sure you don’t want any help with the dishes mom?” Ruby inquired as she got up.  
  
“Nah, it’ll be quite okay with Jaune’s help.” Summer replied in turn.  
  
Happy to be stuck with the easy chores for once, Ruby skipped out into the hallway where they had dropped the suitcases earlier and prepared to carry them upstairs. Perhaps it was the job best suited to her, she was the one gifted with superspeed after all… then in a jiffy she ran upstairs with all she could carry and then returned back to the kitchen, but this time found only Jaune remaining.  
  
He had her back turned to her and with his lower half covered by the kitchen counter. The table had been cleared, but the dishes were still stacked by the sink.  
  
“Oh hey Jaune, did you see where my mom went?” Ruby asked as she leaned against the doorway.  
  
“Ah, I think she went outside.” Jaune said, as he tried to turn his head around. “I think she wanted you to go out and get the laundry.”  
  
“Are you sure? I can’t see her outside.” Ruby said as she glanced out the widow to an otherwise uninhabited garden and washing line.  
  
“I’m, ah, positive.” Jaune insisted.  
  
“Well, I better do that. You better prepare to finish up in here soon though.” Ruby said as she went on her way out.  
  
“Yeah, don’t worry, it won’t take long.” Jaune said as he continued to ram his giant 12-inch cock down the throat of Summer, the milf whore on her knees. Servicing him to the best of her abilities.  
  
Jaune had already met Summer many months ago, first chaste at a local shopping mall in Vale. It was around evening time when Jaune went downtown for snacks, while Summer was staying at a hotel in the city for a seminar. First he had just helped her carry the groceries, then they decided to watch a movie together at her hotel room, then he ended up fucking her doggystyle instead. Having spent the better part of night penetrating every single one of her orifices, Summer was truly his bitch by the time the morning sun rose up and illuminated her cum encrusted body.  
  
“God damn, you horny slut.” Jaune grunted while angling his cock down past her tonsils. “You couldn’t even keep your hands to yourself during dinner, now look at what you made me do!”  
  
Almost half a year later, nothing had changed. Summer was still efficiently trained to swallow every inch of his solid pecker. From the tip of his glans to the base of his balls, she felt his thick shaft pummel its way down her neck. Jaune was by far the biggest she had ever taken, and even getting to a point where she could swallow without vomiting had been an achievement in itself, but Jaune was demanding to please. She felt his large hands resting against her head, his strength forcing her head downwards and his cock pressing into her stomach.  
  
There was no will other than Jaune’s, no rhythm he did not dictate. She could be tired or hesitant, but it did not matter. His arms would set the pace as he skull-fucked her thoroughly, each thrust feeling like it would dislocate her jaw. Still, despite how rough he ever became, she had never loved a man more. What she gave up he returned in the fulness of his well-hung attributes. This was exactly what she has been missing out on for years.  
  
“I don’t even know if you’re a better mother or a better fuck toy, I’ve never would have expected to see you pull out a stunt like that in front of your own daughter, but I guess you really love this cock more than anything.” Jaune laughed, while beginning the agonizing slow process of withdrawing his cock from her gullet. Every bump and every vein of his cock was treated to the sensation of feeling her velvet tight throat envelop him. As his dick finally left the very edge of her mouth, Summer gasped for air.  
  
“oh daddy” Summer grunted haggardly, as she tried to fill her lungs with the air Jaune had pumped out of her. “You know I will never be full without your creamy dessert.”  
  
“I hope that’s true for I got enough stored up to feed a harem.” Jaune chuckled, as he then leaned forward and proceeded to place his hands on the counter. Summer’s eyes widened to twice their size as she saw his sizeable cockmeat raised to align with her lips.  
  
“And I’ll make sure you swallow every drop.” Jaune promised.  
  
Then, without further hesitation, Jaune slowly pushed forward and gradually but with great force began shoving his cock down her throat again. Gently pressing her head against the cabinet, his iron sausage beat down Summer’s mouth pussy where it remained tireless. Shifting and stirring, pummeling and breaking. This new position did not just allow him to reach deeper, it felt like it would reach into her very soul.  
  
“gluck-gluck-gluck” said the milf who noisily accepted his brutal seizure of her airways, with as much gusto as a starving beggar would accept a bottle of water. She was pretty sure his incessant fondness for blowjobs would now have conditioned her to swallow whole plums and apricots, it was at the very least necessary to follow up with a coke-bottle sized cockhead.  
  
Jaune sharply started to gyrate his hips, pressing his pelvis against her nose. The musky scent of his member seemed at once tangible and illusory. As her vision blurred between his legs, the salty odor was her last visage of Jaune’s true masculinity.  
  
“Ummh!” The sounds was a low drawn-out sensuous gasp, as Summer’s mouth was once again stuffed to the brim with fuck meat. Jaune could feel the low slick vibration of her dutifully sucking him off, a constant air pulling him deeper into the pits of her pharynx. It had been a while, almost to the point where this was more a memory than a reflection.  
  
She sucked him like she needed him more than anything else and he fucked her like she was any other slut.  
  
This is why he was here. He wanted Summer, he wanted to fuck her, own her and destroy her. It had been far too long since he last had the opportunity, but now was the time to exploit the moment. Forcing, pressing, pumping all of his monster bitch breaker down into her stomach. The meat pillar stretched her from the inside and out, a clear bulge protruded along her throat and all the way down to her chest.  
  
Summer continued to whine in her cute intelligible way, writhing and shaking her legs against the floorboards. Her massive milkers swung back and forth to the same tempo as Jaune’s thrust, both escalating as his motions grew wider and fiercer. She could vaguely feel another orgasm building through her loins, the hem of her panties even still remaining wet from the last few explosions. Jaune had so far been the only man who have made her orgasm through deepthroating, the only man who had stuffed her so deep she could hardly feel it when it happened. The only real man she had ever fucked.  
  
Jaune moved faster, abusing her throat like it was a cheap plastic toy. Summer’s noises descended up and down on various inhuman scales of pleasure as she tried to keep up, but Jaune remained unapologetic obsessed with cramming his massive cock deeper into her. A duet of wet gagging sounds and the rhythmic sound of her head banging against the cupboard formed a wild concerto of depravity.  
  
This was the moment he had waited for, his sublime gift and her graceful acceptance. From the moment she started texting him again, to the moment they finally reunited, to now. All the hormones and adrenaline which pumped through his body was focused on this. His balls beat a solid tattoo against her chin, she gagged and sputtered beneath him. The breathless moaning, the labored gasps for air.  
  
Suddenly everything went silent.  
  
Jaune grabbed Summer’s nose as he pulled her close and completely hilted his cock into her.  
  
“Now remember, you’re only being a bad mom if you spill any of the evidence.” His voice was a hoarse whisper, and she could only obey.  
  
Her whole body shivered, in an instant Jaune ejaculated deep into her mouth. His torrents of baby batter was sent down her throat and Summer was desperately chugging every single gulp of sperm milk she could get down in her. As Jaune breathed a victorious sigh of relief, Summer was loudly sucking as much cum her stomach could muster.  
  
He was infamous, or rather, just famous for producing gallons upon gallons of cum from each climax. His balls produced enough sperm to fill buckets, enough to satisfy any cum craving whore, but now it was Summer’s time to display her skills by swallowing every single drop.  
  
The cream flowed downwards like a torrent. Jaune continued to spew like a geyser, gushing straight down her gullet. When he finally pulled out, Summer collapsed against his legs. She clung to his calves as she felt the semierect length of his dick trail against her head. Jaune was then quick to grab her by the chin, tilting her head upwards, pressing his fingers tighter around her nostrils. It was a noisy slobbering mess, but it was necessary she got it down.  
  
Long strains of saliva trailed from her lips to the edge of his now only semi erect dick. Her cheeks bulged with cum, and even still, some drops of sperm slipped down her chin and gradually stained the white blouse she wore underneath her bodice.  
  
“You know… I really missed this.” Jaune’s word were labored, but undeniable tinged with something loving. He extended an arm down to help Summer up again, who remained staggering after their ordeal. Her body still shivering as the ecstasy of several orgasms were reverberating through her.  
  
When Summer finally got up, she leaned in to embrace him. In their tight embrace, she felt his muscular physique shining through his black shirt. She craned her neck against his shoulders and resolved to feel his chiseled chest and strong arms against her. It was a moment of quiet impromptu, as they felt nothing but the gentlest part in each other. The smell of sex was like a distant echo as they were left with each other.  
  
“I really missed you… needed you…” Jaune whispered in her ear.  
  
“Oh, I thought you had plenty of girlfriends in your book club.” Summer answered with an unmistakably air of sarcasm.  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s not enough to make me forget about your skills.” Jaune chuckled. “It’s difficult to find anyone who drains me as well as you do.”  
  
“Oh Jaune…” Summer sighed, her arm drifting downwards. Her fingers gently looming around his crotch. The cock which pumped around 3 liters of nut milk into her belly was still pulsating, restlessly throbbing behind the cotton wall.  
  
“Don’t pretend you’re even close to being done, I know what you’re thinking about. All your dirty secrets. It’s never just enough for you.” Summer whispered in turn, as she pressed her mouth against his neck. Breathing warmly against his skin. “You want to pull off my dress, to take me again and again… You want to see what I look like beneath this dress and do you wanna know why?”  
  
Jaune’s response was something that sounded like a grunt, a low humming tune emanated from deep inside of him. She continued to grab his hand and guide it to her breasts, then placed it firmly on her ample globes of soft flesh. A bolt of pleasure went through Jaune’s body as he felt his fingers digging into the fabric, feeling the sheer scope of their massive quantity beneath the cotton.  
  
“Because I put on something special today… something I’m wearing right now but you can’t see it so long I’m wearing this dress, but trust me, you would really want to see it. And that’s why, that’s why you would really wish we were upstairs right now, upstairs so you could…”  
  
“MOM!”  
  
The sound of Ruby screaming, immediately followed by the laundry basket dropping down to the floor with a crash, caused the two lovers to instantly disengage and jump at least five feet away from each other. Ruby stood in the entrance way with an expression which was almost impossible to decode, both the hurt and disbelief was simultaneously negating each other but still as evident in her silver-grey eyes.  
  
For a minute there was just silence, nobody knew what to say as Ruby’s face remained locked into the visage of pure tragedy. Jaune was utterly taken back, sure he was already fucking most of her friends and team mates, but it had never come to a confrontation like this, and certainly that was because she did not know and-  
  
“Oh Ruby, I was just looking at Jaune’s shirt.” Summer suddenly erupted. Now Jaune was even more confused, but then it was evidently not his job to resolve the situation, he understood that very clearly as Summer grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it off with a single stroke.  
  
“It’s FILTHY, far too filthy for Jaune to be wearing around the house. You know me Rubes, I’m a mom and I want to see Jaune in some nice and fresh clothe, so I just at once noticed how old and dirty the shirt was and just had to take it off him so I could get it washed.”  
  
Without any other further comments, Summer now held the garment in her hands and Jaune stood shirtless, exposing all his muscular physique to Ruby. Ruby who was quite innocent by nature and who had never peaked at Jaune before, had her entire world turned upside down as she was now faced with a torso of immaculate sculped pecs and biceps both round and thick.  
  
What internal conflict just seconds ago had threatened to tear her apart from within, was now completely reversed, shattered and changed. From her chin to her ears, a beet red color filled in all the nooks and crannies of her normally pale complexion.  
  
“Mom!!!” The same word she screamed just a few minutes ago, but the meaning utterly changed. She desperately tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but her curiosity was far too dominant to allow anything to be concealed. Tittering between trembling fingers, she mumbles “Don’t b-b-b-e so embarrassing!”  
  
Jaune watches suspecting, but not convinced. He had known Ruby for a long time, but never would have believed she would be interested nor-  
  
“Oh Ruby, you look so pale now! You didn’t catch a cold picking up the laundry outside?” Summer suddenly injected. She held her hand up to her mouth to conceal the smugness in her smile, but still her eyes betrayed the mirth. “I haven’t seen you this upset in a while.”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Ruby erupted furiously. “Just get that shirt in the washer and get this over with, I don’t want t-t-t-to spend my time with someone so… indecent!”  
  
“oh now you almost sound like that heiress friends of yours.” Summer replied rather coy.  
  
“That might be right, but Weiss could make a good point or two.” Ruby answered with a reverent nod.  
  
“I see… was that before she took an interest in big literature?” Summer chuckled as she exited the room with Jaune’s clothe in hand, smiling gleefully as she did. “oh yeah, I’m just gonna go wash this shirt now. You too can just hang out while I take care of it.”  
  
“You should take care of your own blouse as well.” Ruby said prompting Summer to turn around, facing her daughter in a quizzical manner. “It looks like you spilled mayonnaise on your, eh, top.”  
  
Summer did not respond, she just continued to hurry out again. Leaving the two teens alone.  
  
“And the weird part is, I didn’t even watch her put mayonnaise on her sandwich.” Ruby said as she watched her leave.  
  
“Yeah, that really is weird.” Jaune said as it would be far too inappropriate to say; “I was just about to destroy the entire lower half of your mom’s body”.


	2. The bull conquers

The remains of Jaune’s first day at the Summer’s residence remained… uneven.  
  
As soon as Summer left, she remained almost completely absent. From time to time she would pop in, appear in the doorframe, or just creep through the hallways, but never stay for more than a few seconds. It was greatly infuriating to Jaune, but still, she lingered with such a perplexingly coy smile he could only wonder what it all meant.  
  
For the most part, this meant he was going to spend the time alone with Ruby. It was exactly like she always dreamed, except much more awkward than she had anticipated. Why? They did all the things they would normally do like playing videogames, tinkering with weapons, making plans for team attacks, but it was just not the same now and it was not because they were falling hopelessly in love…  
  
Now they were just sitting in her room, Ruby’s small but comfortably furnished room. Red wood beams made the walls and oak panels made the floor, and even though very little décor hinted that this was a teenage girl's room, she still had her game console and collection of games on display. Sitting each in their respective bean bag chair, they were currently engaged in a serious tournament of Bario Kart.  
  
Jaune stayed silent for the most part like he was a part of a completely different world. His eyes distant, always eschewing her own when she turned to face him. It was not any mysterious coldness, nor aloof indifference, it was not because he did not like her? Was it?  
  
It really was just because Jaune had only one thing on his mind, which was everything Summer told him before they were interrupted, and it was not just her words. It was images, actions, fantasies. For god’s sake, he should not even be with Ruby right now, he was supposed to be in the master bedroom with Summer, playing a very different kind of game…  
  
“Hah, Jaune, you lost again… Jaune?” Ruby’s cheerful salute was soon halted as she saw Jaune did not even hold the controller.  
  
“ah, sorry Rubes, I was just thinking about something.” Jaune offered a slight apology, but it was clear he still had a lot on his mind.  
  
A lot. The thought of Summer’s enormous breasts squeezed in between tight lingerie, a see-through baby doll, or a negligee… It was almost too much. It actually was too much. The blessing which had bestowed Jaune with a gift that could please any women he came across would always turn into a curse the moment it was not required to remain active. In a classroom, on the bus, when you were playing videogames with your best friends.  
  
Any “pleasant thought” could cause him to react, and these random reactions had often proven to be the bane of his existence. Hell, it was difficult enough to make it fit into a regular pair of pants while also avoiding stares, it was practically impossible to conceal the boner under any other circumstance, it was-  
  
“Goal! I win again.” Ruby’s victory spill this time caused her to jump with joy, delightfully flopping out of her sack and into Jaune’s, and with an added nose boop on top. “You better start to up your game mister team captain, or I’m gonna be the new Bario queen.”  
  
Jaune first shifted himself half a yard away from Ruby, then he looked her deep in the eye with a clear and vehement intend but did not say anything. Both having remained silent for a while, Jaune finally got up.  
  
“Ruby I-“ Was all he said but was then interrupted by Summer calling from downstairs.  
  
“Dinner! Come quickly you two, that is, if you’re not too busy…”  
  
What did that even mean? Jaune shrugged but welcomed the deviation as a welcome excuse to get out. Ruby looked sad for a moment, then just perplexed. Thoughts were also starting to churn inside her own head, and she was not sure what exactly to make of it.  
  
Together they went downstairs to engage in an otherwise unremarkable dinner, at least, everything on the table was remarkable in itself, from the piping hot pot roast to the mashed potatoes and boiled vegetables, but no special surprises or chit chat were offered during the meal. No drifting hands grinding against his thighs, no other allusions to other sexual exploits. Just the food and Summer’s continually evolving and deviously mischievous smile. Her eyes gleefully shifting from one youngster to the other.  
  
For Jaune, it was all starting to get a bit too much, blue balled, and now all the mysteries? He really did not want to hurt Ruby, but if he was not busting soon he was going to explode. He had hoped he could just spend the days here fucking Summer and hang out with Ruby whenever the milf needed a break, but now it looked like there was a sudden change of plans.  
  
So the dinner was eaten mostly in a silence which even lingered afterward until Summer addressed him while washing the dishes.  
  
“Jaune why don’t you go take a hot shower… you look like you could need it.”  
  
He sighed as a response, not knowing what the right thing would be to say. He did agree with her, he could feel his shoulders tense and his neck stiffen. A hot shower was exactly what he needed to loosen up those sore muscles. He quickly hurried upstairs and found the bathroom vacant; it did not take long before the showerhead was prepared and spewed down hot steaming droplets of water.  
  
From the moment he stepped into the steamy water to the moment he stepped out, his thoughts cascaded through the entire day. From the moment he woke up and received a message from Summer with an attached picture that included the mature women wearing only a pair of purple panties, to their little tête-à-tête in the kitchen, to the following afternoon spent with Ruby… how should he add it up? Ignore it or divide it?  
  
He pressed his tired hands against his temples. Noises were getting annoying, thoughts were getting intrusive. He did not want to cast Ruby aside, she was still his friend, friend? FRIEND! Why had he even bothered to keep all this a secret for Yang if it was not because of her? Just because of her! But still, he needed Summer, he needed her for reasons he could not say… or think…  
  
But God, he needed her now…  
  
Steam ascended amidst the white porcelain tiles; water dripped downwards constantly. When all thoughts had been sufficiently drowned, he was finally ready to step out. On the outside of the shower cabin, he found a bathrobe hanging on a rack, as well as a small letter next to the sink. The paper was folded neatly and simply said “For guests” in big bold letters and with small hearts for emphasis.  
  
Jaune dried his body with a towel before putting the robe on, it felt warm and comfy. He took up the letter next, studied the lovingly rendered handwriting while speculating who of the two women had prepared it, only for this question to be quickly affirmed as he discovered more was written on the backside.  
  
“Meet me in the master bedroom… the master’s bedroom… your bedroom, now.”  
  
Jaune shrugged arrogantly as another burst of adrenaline surged through his body, all fatigue now evaporated and turned to something else. With thoughts only and only concerned with one thing, he quickly stepped out and found Summer’s bedroom by the end of the hallway. Not knowing what Ruby was doing, not caring whatever else was going on, Jaune had only his bathrobe and his expectations with him as he opened the door to the darkly lit room.  
  
At first, he could not discern anything in the large but dim room. He could only see someone was moving on the bed, a slender body, undressed.  
  
Jaune took a step further, almost too scared to say anything at this point. His hand started searching for the light switch around the door, but then he heard her voice.  
  
“Jaune.” It was not Summer’s voice.  
  
Jaune found the switch and immediately the light revealed Ruby sitting on the bed, wearing a short negligee and crimson underwear beneath. Red and black silk intertwining with lace motifs, patterns crossing apart the most sensitive parts of her body. Her nubile form was otherwise displayed perfectly in the pale electric light. Her white alabaster skin shining with a luxurious glean, her smooth body resting neatly on the cotton sheets.  
  
Even though it was most commonly obvious Ruby did not possess the same kind of body as her mom or half-sister, her nude form revealed how inappropriate it would be to merely call her flat-chested. Her figure was petite, and everything else adjusted to this. From her firm breasts which filled out the curves of the frilly red bra to the contours of her hips which jostled restlessly against the white bedspread.  
  
“Jaune…” She tried again, words starting and beginning but sentences failing to form.  
  
“Ruby… is that you?” Jaune asked, but it was difficult enough for his brain to comprehend anything at this point. Everything before and after became a mess as he tried to make sense of the situation.  
  
“I love you Jaune!” The young girl suddenly blurted out. “I love you; I don’t know when it started but I do, and I didn’t want to lose you, and when you started to get frustrated and distant I didn’t want you to lose interest, so I asked mom for how to best seduce a man and she told me to do this.”  
  
Jaune just starred at her with a blank expression for a minute or so before he dropped his entire bathrobe down to the floor. Fully exposing every bit of his nude form to her. What before seemed to have been one of the grandest revelations to Ruby, when her mom first exposed his toned upper body in the kitchen, was now made into nothing else than a subtle whisper of desire.  
  
Not only was his entire physique perfect like a bronze statue with solid sculpted abs and a firm chiseled chest, but this was also the first time Ruby ever laid her eyes on a certain part of the lower male anatomy. Of course, she had nothing to really compare it to, she had always thought those kinds of things would be gross, but she knew immediately that what Jaune packed was massive.  
  
It was not because she knew about what it meant to be average or how big average actually was, but she could see it and she knew he would be in her belly with just a single thrust. The thick meathead hung low beside his thighs, gyrating menacingly as it promised what would probably be a life-changing experience for the young girl.  
  
“If you want this Ruby, I promise I won’t stop.” Jaune finally said in a hushed tone.  
  
“Yes, please.” Ruby whispered; her face flushed red in a hue more crimson than a rosebud.  
  
His aching cock seemed to grow even bigger for each step he took, the leathery shaft at first smooth, but quickly rising into a stiff vein encrusted bat.  
  
Not even a cloud of doubt was able to discourage her judgment, as Jaune bend down to her and kissed her on the lips. His mouth was flushed against her, and she could feel his tongue advancing past her own. She was gripped in the middle of a deep and penetrating French kiss. The hot melting sensation of his tongue conquering her mouth was a suitable distraction, she hardly paid any attention to the way he shifted his body on top of her, pressing his immense form into her much smaller frame.  
  
“You really want this Ruby?” His cold words lingered in an enchanting way.  
  
“More than anything Jaune.” There was no hesitation, only the seed of devotion.  
  
Jaune's hands grabbed around her lower back, she could feel his fingers tearing at the silk fabric of her panties. In an instant they were removed and pushed down to her ankles, and as Jaune for a second time leaned in to kiss her, there was something much deeper she could feel this time. It was like her entire lower body was exploding, an equilibrium of all ecstasy was forced unto her as he ripped her hymen away and launched his cock deep into her cunt.  
  
Her gasps and moans filled his ears, she tried desperately to remain quiet, but each noise slipping past her tongue was a coerced scream of joy. Desperately she gritted her teeth close as she endured the first agonizing pangs of abdominal pain, her eyes stubbornly trying to resist giving into tears.  
  
As she wailed against him, he remained still. Utterly contempt to just penetrate her body as it were, to feel her tight pussy clamp around his member. Her insides were forced to adjust, to adapt to his monstrous appendage. Jaune resolved to just savor every second of it, both holding her tight nubile body and lodging himself inside her virgin pussy.  
  
“Holy fuck Jaune, I don’t think I can… uh…”  
  
Ruby hardly had the capacity to even think the thought to completion, much less construct the sentence in a manner that would make sense. Her entire brain was being rewired to the joy of being dominated, to the sensation of having a 12-inch cock pressing against her internal organs. It was something that took time, and Jaune was more than willing to offer her any need for assistance she could want.  
  
Jaune had never loved Summer more than in this moment. It was not just about their own lustful rendezvous, but she was actually offering her own daughter to him. She allowed him to destroy her innocence and form her, to sculpt her into his very own ideal. For all the sluts he had broken before, this came nowhere close to bring him the same sensation.  
  
Every fiber of Ruby’s cervix, from the entrance to her womb, was sent into a euphoric uproar as thousands of nerves sent millions of electric shocks through her entire body. As the inside of her pussy continued to collide, it slowly started to change. To form a shape necessary to adapt to fit the girth of Jaune’s cock.  
  
“Jaune… I think… I don’t think I can ever be with anyone else ever again. You’re the only man I will ever want, the only man I will ever be with.” The raven-haired girl gritted her teeth tight as the words slowly were grinded out of her mouth.  
  
Jaune’s eyes light up, his vehement blue eyes at once sharpening with a light azure sheen, as he noticed how the edges of Ruby’s stiff contorted lips started to curl into a delirious grin. He pressed his lips against her neck, trailing kisses that followed along the collarbone. A thousand new shocks and experiences elapsed in Ruby’s young brain, from the sudden conquest of her womanhood to the sensitive yet assertive tickling set against her chin and neck.  
  
Slowly on top of all this, she started to regain her consciousness. A new sensitivity unfolding from this.  
  
“God Jaune, I think you just broke me.” She quivered between half parted lips. “I think you ahhh-“  
  
Subtly, Jaune shifted his body again, penetrating her even deeper, something Ruby thought was impossible, but clearly, they were far from done. Only this time, her moans were far from the labored gasps from before, this time a needy air of pleasure emanating amongst the guttural noises she managed to produce. An intense heat spread from her loins, warming throughout her being. It filled from the very tip of her toes to the edge of her eyelashes with an all-embracing fondness and love.  
  
“It’s okay, ah, Jaune.” He could feel her arms began to wrap around his waist, tugging him even closer even as they seemed to melt together in the moment. “I want you to start moving- AAHH”  
  
Already before she finished the sentence, Jaune had shifted again. This time gently retracting himself, but still, Ruby’s eyes immediately shot into the back of her head as it sent her sensory organs into overdrive.  
  
“I’m sorry Ruby, I didn’t quite catch that, you need to speak up so I can hear you.”  
  
Again, Jaune thrust into her, cleaving into her womanhood, and tearing it apart. At first, Ruby thought he was about to permanently destroy all viable functions of her lower body, but as her cervix continued to heal quickly, it became apparent all pain was quickly smoothed out and replaced with the complete bliss of being stuffed to the fullest.  
  
She resigned to just lying against him, with his massive meat pillar fixed inside of her. It’s comforting warmth emanating a deep smoldering heat that surged from this spot throughout her nerve system, this exact point inflaming her body.  
  
The strange passions and flames continued to ravage her body while his mouth again continued to kiss short tickling kisses along her neck, while his hands settled against her breast. His fingers digging into the subtle mounts, groping against their buoyant texture. The warmth that spread from Ruby’s loins was now reaching a feverish temperature. It felt like her blood was boiling under his ministrations and she was determined to let it consume her. It was an immersive smoldering flame, one which reaches through her soul and back.  
  
“Jaune…” she at first whimpered, her voice almost broken into a hoarse cry.  
  
From the depths of her belly, she could feel his mammoth cock throb. It was just a slight inflation on his part, but the tremors that reverberated through Ruby’s uterus was more a kind of an earthquake.  
  
“JAUNE” This time her voice gasped into a mewling scream.  
  
Jaune did not respond, he only slightly altered his position. First pulling back by an inch or so, before pounding his meat deep into her guts. As Ruby moaned beneath him, it was not the agonizing howls she made some minutes ago, but the tender and lustful longing that came after a thorough destruction of her female anatomy. Everything from her cervix to her womb now fully welcomed him as the prideful conqueror he was. Hungry, needful, desperate to be fulfilled by him.  
  
Ruby’s head sunk back into the bedsheets; a catatonic smile plastered on her face.  
  
“Jaune… is this what it feels like to be gentle?”  
  
Jaune grabbed her head, forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Yeah, but I gotta warn you, it’s probably not something you will experience a lot.”  
  
For all of Ruby’s ignorance on the general nature of all lascivious activities, she did know what an orgasm was, and she knew why it came in this second. As Jaune pounded into her pussy for a second time, it elicited a string of indistinguishable screams from the young girl. Jaune could feel a sudden pressure envelope the whole of his thick boned python, while Ruby’s eyes gained a delirious expression while her tongue suddenly lolled out of her mouth. For a minute or so, her face muscles were shut down and rendered in a permanent state of ecstasy.  
  
“Getting a bit excited for your first time?” Jaune said as he again pulled out, inspecting the thin layer of pussy juice coating his cock.  
  
“Hey, what do you expect… sticking that thing in me? You think I was already loose enough to just accept all that.” Ruby answered, her voice dulled and slow. Her mind was still recovering.  
  
“Well, you certainly are now.” Jaune laughed.  
  
“Are you kids having fun?”  
  
It was a different voice amongst the shadows in the bedroom, one which the two teens both recognized. First, their eyes searched the room frantically, but it was not before the light suddenly was turned on they managed to spot Summer leaning against the doorframe.  
  
“I thought I heard a lot of noise coming from upstairs, so I thought it was time to check on what you two were doing.”  
  
For Ruby, it was her first time ever seeing her mother like this, but for Jaune, it was a regular occurrence, though one he never got tired of. Summer was dressed in a see-through leotard, a set which seemed far too small to properly contain her generous milf attributes. The upper part was laced with a pattern of black petals, and two holes were cut to let the nipples poke out of their leather bondage. As Summer walked closer towards them, it was clear her nipples were stiff like on a cold morning and a white liquid seemed to trail down from their fertile orifice.  
  
From each step she took, her buxom top half generously bounced up and down, the top completely failing to keep everything in place. It seemed clear it was designed like that on purpose, like how the strings which tied the outfit against her waist seemed about to burst, as both her posterior and thighs were fighting to tear it all apart mid-way. Her legs were covered with two white stockings, adorned with pink bows where the hem connected to the garters. It was a uniform of fancy frills, along her wide and jiggly breasts and thighs and a uniform of taut cotton and leather against her tight belly and back.  
  
It was a uniform for Jaune and his need to fuck.  
  
“Mom!” Ruby shouted in disbelief. “What are you doing!”  
  
“I’m about to service our man.” She answered in a sultry tone that the young girl had never heard before.  
  
It was a tone especially meant for Jaune, one he had helped coach into her from hours of hard training and certain “exercises.” He turned around from Ruby and plopped down on the bed, his massive fuck rod eagerly vibrating in the humid bedroom air like an upright pendulum. The blood quickly filling into the head with a red luster, while the shaft seemed almost burgeoning with thick clocked veins and nerves.  
  
“You just can’t be that selfish sweety.” Her mom strictly reprimanded her. “Just look how stuffed and eagerly he waits…”  
  
Summer started pressing her hands against her bosom, the deep indentation in the leather fabric revealing just how fat her breast was, as well as the bounce of the firm skin beneath.  
  
“Stuffed with a big great load of yummy cum.” She almost drooled.  
  
“Ew, mom, I don’t understand.” Ruby tried to argue.  
  
At this point Summer kneeled in front of Jaune and pulled down the top of the leotard, to allow her full rounded breast to spill out around his cock. Even though the size of her tits fully extended far beyond a simple d-cup, Jaune’s endowment still proved to be superior enough to resist drowning in the excess of milk bags. Proud and tall, a few inches below the tip stood prominently above her cleavage. For lube, not only did Ruby’s own juices glaze his cock, but drool and spit were now visibly hanging out of Summer’s mouth and trailing down into the mess below.  
  
“Well, sweety, you can’t just leave a man waiting. He needs to be alleviated as well-”  
  
“No, I mean, why this?” Ruby says as she starts pointing between Summer and Jaune.  
  
Jaune remains nestled between the pillows and the headboard, pleased to just watch Summer’s work as she slowly starts wrapping her breasts around his cock to properly begin the titfuck. Summer gracefully lets her arms press the two marshmallow pillows together and pump the shaft between them.  
  
“Because Jaune is an alpha, my dear.” Summer promptly explains with no trail of hesitation, only stating a fact as simple as ice melts in the sun or moss grows on trees. “He was born with a need, a body that demands it to be fulfilled and a cock larger than on any other man you will ever meet. It is only natural to serve such a man, after all, it is his privilege to choose who he wants, and it is our privilege to serve. That way everybody wins.”  
  
Ruby watches as her mother continues to jerk him off between her breasts, the soft skin quickly shaking up and down his meat as he tried to contain his excitement. Clearly, this was something he enjoyed; his presence solely fixated on the fast-paced movements. At first, the raven-haired girl was shocked, but now she was just mesmerized.  
  
Jaune did not comment, though his satisfaction was now accompanied by not a clandestine pride. He did right in training that milf to be one of his most loyal fuckpets, not only was she incredibly skilled in using her body. Dedicated to his service and his needs, but she was also willing to sacrifice herself in order to achieve this. Between her fluffy mounts of flesh, Jaune’s member was slowly being coaxed toward release by a vigorous pulsing massage. Lubed by Summer’s own drool and the faint traces of milk lactating from her nipples, his cock was readily greased for a penultimate climax.  
  
His eyes glazed over Ruby’s frightened pupils for a short second, a sly grin on his face nobody else managed to see before his attention returned to Summer’s work. She effervescently worked his shaft, jerking the column as fast as she could. Jaune was already stimulated enough from his earlier session with Ruby, there was just one thing missing now.  
  
“Summer… the tip…” He said in an unusual commanding tone.  
  
“Of course daddy.” Summer’s eyes shined with a puppy dog luster as she bent her head downwards to lick at the protruding shaft. Her tongue tantalizing slurping on the head, fixing against his red swollen glands.  
  
As soon as Summer was about to swallow him into her oral cavity, Jaune finally released everything with a roaring and deep-seated grunt. The sound echoed in the small bedroom, as the vocal cords of Jaune exhausted themselves, while his cock likewise made sure to churn out every trace of spunk stored in him. He did not know how many hours had passed before he deepthroated her earlier, but it did hardly matter. After all the blue balling and fluffy confession from Ruby, his body was more than ready to bestow baby batter plenty enough to drown a small village of whores.  
  
At first, his white torrent shot upwards and filled Summer’s mouth, the impact hitting her with such force she immediately turned away from the next load. The next time, the spunk launched against her shoulder and plastered her brown hair in its sticky white goo. Then followed the rest like a volcano spewing from the head and covering her buxom chest in oceans of spunk. The liquid trailing down her body and mingling with the sweat and milk from her tits, forming of soup of bodily fluids in her leather bodice.  
  
“That was wonderful daddy” the mature woman whispered, but she did hardly had repose to catch her breath before Jaune caught her arm and dragged her across his lap.  
  
“Only a mouthful this time? I thought I taught you not to be a disappointment.”  
  
Immediately as his harsh words replaced the comfort of the post-coital satisfaction, his wide palm swung through the air and spanked her rear. The plumb ass jiggled viciously; Summer’s face flinched in an expression of ecstasy. One of wincing pain shocked by joy and instinct. As Jaune’s hand again smacked down on the leather-clad backside, her shrill voice exploded out.  
  
“I’m sorry daddy, I promise to behave next time! I promise I won’t be a naughty girl for you!”  
  
The words were pleading with a weird mix of sincerity and pleasure. Jaune was already moving to undo the strings around the lower part of the costume, making her ready to guarantee access.  
  
“Don’t expect me to go easy on you now, I’ll make sure you will make it up to me.”  
  
With a loud snap, the end hem of Summer’s leotard was pushed aside and Jaune retaliated by almost flinging the woman across the bed. Like a bagged deer, he kept a firm grasp of her lower part as he positioned her over Ruby’s petite body.  
  
Smacking her ass once more for good measure, Jaune was now situated to fully admire the firm red marks which adorned her otherwise pale end. A firm imprint of his large hand was left to greet him as he hoisted her body up on her knees to measure with his crotch.  
  
“Can you believe I’ve waited this entire day for this moment?” Jaune asked, drawing out the moment.  
  
Summer did not respond; she could not really find the word to describe how she felt any longer. Her answer was not needed regardless as Jaune did not wait any longer. A low humming moan was all there followed before he impaled his giant cock deep into her cunt.  
  
“Aargh Jaaune” She mewled again, not a word of excruciating pain but only serene bliss. At first, she straightened her back upwards, every fiber in her body taut, then she collapsed down onto Ruby. Slowly crushing her breast down across the young huntress-in-training.  
  
Ruby had until now just watched, watched Jaune dominate and spank her mother. It was surreal, unbelievable… hot. Just minutes after he just made her cum, he was already fucking her mother harder than he even touched her.  
  
When Ruby looked up at her mother’s dazed eyes, it was like she was not even here anymore. It was like she was on some unknown drug that could transport her to paradise, her whole body hung limb and her expression was one of elicit harmony. Then Jaune started pounding.  
  
From the first thrust, Summer’s body immediately perked up again. It was a short moment of recognition, she recognized Jaune’s cock in her, rearranging her internal organs, then another slapped thrust against her cheek, and more cum was launched from her cleavage and down on Ruby’s face. Another thrust and Summer was back into her stupor.  
  
“Yes, daddy, please, HARDER!”  
  
As Jaune continued oscillating his hips against her ass, a loud slapping rhythm beat a consistent tattoo. More cum and breast milk continued to launch from Summer’s tits and down on to Ruby’s face, as some of it got in her mouth, she was treated to both the salty and sweet taste of their remnants. The next time a new dose was sent flying across her face, she eagerly anticipated the distinct taste with open mouth.  
  
Jaune hardly paid any attention to this, as he was mostly just immersed in finally getting to pound Summer. Without much thought for anything else, he continued to use his massive cock to batter the milf pussy into oblivion, taking every opportunity to ram it harder each time he managed to stuff it fully in her cervix. The massive meat slap snugly pressed through her body, until the head gently tapped at the very end of her womb.  
  
It had been a while since Summer last experienced this sensation, though Jaune could regularly consult with his harem, the mature mother had sworn off other men. Only Jaune was able to please her in this manner and he was a sexual God when he did. It was like her entire body was burning each time she was filled with his cock, the friction and pounding accelerating into a divine punishment and triumph.  
  
“Oh God Jaune, you’re just so… fucking big.” She moaned energetically.  
  
“You would think you would have gotten used to it by now, considering all the hours you’ve spent begging for it!” Jaune roared as he continued to ram his throbbing baseball-sized organ into the screeching women.  
  
As Ruby looked up and continued to see her mom getting railed, she realized she was no longer watching her as her mom or any other family member of her household, but a woman liberated by all restraint. A woman living absolutely free in pure pleasure, one given and restrained by her bull. She could feel her own womanhood quiver in equal parts anxiety and jealousy. This blessed feeling, to be dominated by a superior male.  
  
She reached down towards her aching pussy, as her hands gently trailed around the edges of her entrance, she found the whole area completely soaked. It was not just the remnants from her last orgasm, it was another eager need slowly emerging between her loins. She was ready to fuck again, to be fucked again. At first, Ruby just gingerly touched around the lips of her pussy, but as Jaune just continued to fuck her mother harder and harder, she tried desperately to match the speed and pace of the breeding couple.  
  
More cum rained down from Summer’s bodice and Ruby greedily tried to swallow it in her mouth as it splashed across her face, her fingers thrust in and out of her vagina. She was hardly paying attention to her own building climax anymore, she just wanted to be a part of it. Be a part of Jaune and his motions.  
  
“There’s nothing like finishing on a milky milf after disseminating her cookie-cutter daughter!” Jaune laughed again and then in a virile display of his force, he gripped hold of a lock of Summer’s hair and used it to bent her whole body upwards. Still, with his penis lodged in her, he grabbed her body and flushed it against his own. Even in the somber night, Ruby could clearly see his strong biceps flex their musclebound skin.  
  
The blond warrior craned his head against Summer’s neck and proceeded to whisper in her ear.  
  
“You’re doing a good job at showing how exactly I want my whores to be like. Now, just lie back and prepare yourself. If you take this next load well I might give you a special reward later…”  
  
With Jaune’s hot breath fresh on her shoulders and his voice ringing in her head, her eyes immediately dilated to twice their size. Despite being silent at first, her voice finally managed to break free.  
  
“Yes… daddy…”  
  
As a token of satisfaction for Summer’s answer, Jaune replied with a loud smack against her rear. The sound resonated in a single crisp tone throughout the room, and Summer promptly lolled out her tongue while her eyes shot to the back of her head. It was a shame Jaune could not see her in the current position, for it was an expression that looked very similar to her own daughter’s.  
  
With another quick slap on her ass, Summer once again fell down and covered Ruby. This time Ruby was smothered under the immense mass of her mother’s tits, as Summer arched her ass upwards to give Jaune the exact space he needed to continue his abuse of her body. As Ruby now laid beneath both of them, she could not distinguish between what was going on above her. The noises became muffled freakish cries, the sound of the hard pounding of flesh resonated through their bodies. Occasionally she could hear the distinct sound of a firm ass being given a hard beating, but otherwise, it was hard to make sense of it.  
  
Summer had lost most of her consciousness herself, as per how it usually went every time Jaune came over. She would cook for him, clean for him, worship him, and then he would fuck her stupid until she could not even tell day for night or up for down. She only recognized the elation of being filled and longing of being deprived of his godly member, the slow building of her climax as he continued to batter her internal organs, and the final excruciating joy of being completely filled by his cum.  
  
Jaune as always relished the familiarity of railing the needy bitch, one who had by now promised to be his most loyal slave. Summer had now come to understand what it meant when he tore into her hair, yanked her tits, or slapped her ass, all these blatant and subtle whims of his desire, and she allowed him everything.  
  
Ruby could only imagine what that must feel like, imagining and touching herself to the same rhythm as the fornicating pair. Her fingers anxiously moving to their beat, trying to just get a slight understanding of what was happening between them. She could bury her head in her mother’s breasts and taste the remnants of now dried and stale cum, as each digit on her hand surged through her lower body, but it was still nothing that could rival the faint screams above.  
  
Then suddenly, at least one sentence managed to break through to her loud and clear. Summer arched her back, her entire body violently flipping upwards.  
  
“AH! I’m coming daddy!” The milf shouted.  
  
Like a metal spring which was once compacted and pressed down to its bare minimum, the release came with a jolt of every suppressed notion the two women could contain. Ruby felt her entire body quiver, as she watched her mom convulse, as her orgasm came with a miniature seizure. When the ecstatic shock of rushed dopamine slowly subsided, their simultaneous experience drained all obligations to their own sanity. Vaguely, Ruby thought she could hear Jaune shout something.  
  
“Well, I guess you sluts are about ready for it then.”  
  
From a dozy and tranquil expression, Summer’s eyes suddenly went cross-eyed. She could feel it, deep in her uterus she could feel his seed overflowing her womb. The thick creamy torrent invading and then covering every square bit of her interior felt like a firehose gushing with a thick creamy mixture, the liquidity, and mass incomparable to any other thing she knew. It came in abundant quantities, stuffing her insides to the very brim until the pressure from his cock was the only thing that prevented it from spilling out.  
  
Jaune’s inexhaustible stamina still remained intact, allowing him to replenish all his cum deposits, despite having already ejaculated a short time before. A milf like Summer was not just needed to be obedient, but also obedient enough to accept the creampie without further trouble. It was his right to unload and unload everything.  
  
As Jaune’s raw masculine voice finally gained in volume, he withdrew from Summer with one satisfied sigh. The reaction of removing his cock was similar to that of opening a water lock in a damn. As soon as the hole was clear, a thick waterfall of cum strained from her pussy and started to pool down on around her knees. A few more streams where launched through the air and landed across Summer’s back, proving there was still enough to coat her hips and sides with that recognizable smear of spunk.  
  
“Jaune… daddy… I don’t think I handle anymore…” The older woman grunted from the depths of her horny depravity.  
  
“Well, you did good for tonight regardless… you can rest for a minute if you want.” Jaune gave her engorged beach-volley ball-sized ass another pat, this time prompting Summer to elicit a much more harrowing cry than previous. The blonde man did not take note of that, however, as he made his way over to Ruby.  
  
“It’s nice seeing you share your mother's taste for cum, so I brought over some dessert.”  
  
Ruby had hardly the faculties to really comprehend the situation before she felt the heavy skin pouch of Jaune’s cockhead against her lips. On cue, another load was neatly pumped into her mouth, where the salty musk emanated the most addictive flavor as she slowly digested his fragrant nut butter. It slit down her tongue, filling her mouth. The substance was at once unique and sensational, it had a consistency like honey but salty like the ocean. She swallowed and then more filled her mouth again.  
  
Jaune remained stoic, just jerking his cock against her face, wringing out every drop his nuts could produce. Ruby did not think to decline, she never would. The taste, the feeling, the texture, it was absolutely addicting, like ambrosia. She swallowed and swallowed and then continued to swallow until every drop was consumed. A bright smile spread across Jaune’s mouth as he silently made his approval beknown.  
  
Ruby lay desolated between her many thoughts, allowing her to experience her existence thoroughly through her impressions. She smelled the palpable stench of sex and all the bodily fluids that now permeated the bedroom. It felt like heaven to the young girl.  
  
As the last drop was finally depleted, Jaune pulled out his cock. A loud *pop* sound accompanied his move, as well as a long trail of cum connecting the head of his member to Ruby’s lips. The girl was at this point too dazed to realize it, so Jaune just rubbed it off on her chin. Both girls were now just remained still on the bed, their bodies fully exhausted and their minds broken by cum.  
  
For once now, Jaune made his way across the two girls and collapsed on the bed between them.  
  
“I’m glad you’re all satisfied then.” He silently muttered.  
  
“We are! You did wonderful daddy.” Summer cheered as it seemed like she had already regained some of her senses. She inched closer until she was close enough to grab his arm, and then proceeded to cling to him. Holding his biceps close in her hands.  
  
Jaune sighed contently, he unwrapped himself from Summer just to allow him to drag his arms across her shoulder so she could scooch closer towards his embrace.  
  
“You were just amazing tonight daddy; I don’t think I’ve come so hard since that time you stuffed Glynda’s riding crop in my ass.” Her voice was sweet as a whisper, kind and tender in tune.  
  
“Hey, wait a minute.” Ruby suddenly spoke, her small figure rolling closer until she was finally able to drape her body over Jaune’s torso. It looked like she had now cleaned most of her cum off her face, except a small tear on the edge of her lips. “If you’re with my mom, that means you’re my new daddy! That’s how it works. You can’t just be mom’s daddy if you’re my daddy!”  
  
Again, Jaune dragged his arm across Ruby’s shoulder to pull the girl closer as well. The two women now nestled comfortably against his chest as his strong arms held them both close. After fidgeting with the sheets for a bit, he also managed to slip it over them so they could all relax under the warm cotton cover.  
  
“Ruby you don’t have to take it literally, it’s not like your mom is the only other woman who calls me that.” Jaune’s voice was oddly wholesome, despite the entire situation.  
  
“Yeah, Ruby my dear, you shouldn’t be that greedy after all… a lot of women rely on Jaune as their daddy…” Summer rebuked her.  
  
One large lump emerged underneath the sheet and slowly moved closer towards his crotch, Jaune was not at all surprised when he again could feel Summer’s fingers stroking against his member.  
  
“So if you’re saying that all women consider Jaune to be their daddy, does it mean Jaune really is my new daddy as well?” Ruby’s voice still managed to demonstrate all the innocence as evident as in her big black eyes. Despite that, Jaune could soon feel another pair of hands grabbing hold of his cock.  
  
“Of course you can call me daddy.” Jaune finally said with a relieved sigh.

* * *

“So how is your spring break going.” Summer’s voice boomed into her scroll, beneath her, the smell of fried eggs and bacon permeated the kitchen air and wrapped her in the delicious blanket of a greasy breakfast combo. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Yeah, it can be pretty disappointing to hang out with boys sometimes, that’s why you got to get yourself a real-”  
  
Summer suddenly went quiet for a moment as the person on the other end started to speak up.  
  
“I know dear, I’m just saying- ah, alright, everything is just going nice and quiet out here. It’s good to have Ruby home and dad- I mean Jaune is such a nice boy-“  
  
A guttural moan accidentally broke her concentration, forcing her to peek into the living room. Sitting on a large leather couch, Ruby was once again getting impaled on Jaune’s cock, the massive member forming a bulge from the inside of her stomach. A blissful heat was once again filling her body, and as always she sung her praise to her new daddy by crying his name in fervent adoration.  
  
“No, we haven’t gotten a dog it was… it was nothing… just nothing at all…”  
  
More silence followed as Summer nodded to something indistinguishable.  
  
“Oh of course you can come to visit us Yang… in fact, I think that will suit us excellently.”


End file.
